


Indecency

by sirens_fang



Category: the GazettE
Genre: M/M, Public Sex, Warmup Fic, sex in the parking lot, sub!Reita
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 00:04:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18680017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirens_fang/pseuds/sirens_fang
Summary: When the parking lot is empty, it’s only good for one thing.





	Indecency

Recording session had ended long before the studio was ready to close for the night. Everyone had left, except for one car that’s remained idle for the last couple hours. The windows were covered by a thick layer of steam and the weight of the vehicle shifted every now and again. No one was around to witness, let alone surveillance cameras. 

“Yuu! There!” Came a cry of pleasure from inside. Aoi responded by grabbing his boyfriend’s hair and pulling his head back slightly. His hips moved vigorously while his free hand held that slender waist firmly. With every thrust, a high pitched moan would release from Reita’s lips. Aoi attacked his exposed neck with his teeth, leaving marks and making the other groan. 

Their bodies lined with beads of sweat and hair matted to their faces, it indicated they did a couple rounds before this. “You’re such a slut for me, Akira....” Aoi pants against his boyfriend’s ear, growling as he thrusts roughly. Reita blindly reached around to grab Aoi’s ass, a sign to have him keep going.

“Don’t stop, please!” The bassist whines desperately. Such pleas always had Aoi smirking like a cocky bastard and he loved to make his boyfriend feel good. 

“Naughty boy. Having me fuck you before we could even leave the parking lot.” 

Reita could feel himself reaching his climax again, he was hoping to last a little while longer. Yet it was getting difficult since they lasted up to this point. He moves his hands down in between his legs to match his strokes with Aoi’s thrusts. “Fuck, I’m going to cum!” 

Before Reita could reach release, he was flipped onto his back. Aoi buries his face into the crook of his neck and whispered sweet nothings. It made the bassist smile, moaning so sweetly in response. After a few more thrusts, they both came in unison. Both knew they couldn’t keep going since their bodies were spent. They did whatever they possibly could inside the car before leaving the parking lot.

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea I had for a while. A warmup fic just to get back into the swing of things.


End file.
